Simple Things
by spikeshunny
Summary: The third installment in the series, Rory and Jess are now engaged. They head back to Star's Hollow for Luke & Lorelai's wedding, only to be questioned by the town. Can they make everyone happy? And just what will happen when Emily finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN Again the third installment in the Rory/Jess series. The couple is now engaged but will of the course of true love run smooth. Am i insane for writing another follow up story i think so! **

**And hopefully this will tide you guys over the weekend!**

* * *

Rory hastily turned off the screen, slamming the drawer on her desk she quickly waved to Jude who was on the phone. Pulling her bag strap over her shoulder, she maneuvered her way around the many journalist desks that had seemed to accumulate with in the months.

Picking up her cell phone she pressed the speed dialed button and waited, tapping her foot when they didn't answer straight away.

"Jess! You're, waiting outside right?" 

"What! You told me you were coming home first." Rory let out a frustrated groan and began to panic. "Relax I'm waiting for you outside." 

"Your evil. We just have to set off at the right time, I have a schedule."

"I know you told me like ten times this morning, now hurry up and get that sexy butt of yours downstairs." Rory smiled as she closed her phone, dashing for the elevator. 

Jess tapped his hand on the steering wheel waiting for Rory to leave; he looked up to see her rushing through the revolving door almost trapping someone in the door. Pushing past a couple of people she stopped at the passenger door, leaning down into the window she grinned.

"See, you chauffer awaits. Get in." He leaned over and unlocked the passenger side, Rory pulled on the door and threw her bag on the backseat before she kissed him slowly.

"Okay I am in the car, we can go." She buckled her seat belt and blew out a long breath.

Jess smirked and pulled away from the kerb, afternoon traffic even more busy than usual.

"Is Luke nervous?" 

"No surprisingly, I talked to him this afternoon. He's ready; he's been waiting years for your mom." Jess grabbed a CD and placed it in the player.

"Yeah, I remember when I used to see them flirt. I just kept thinking hurry up already. But here we are, on our way for their wedding." Rory mused leaning her head back; she closed her eyes for a moment.

Jess kept his eyes on the road, but was vaguely aware of Rory shifting closer until her head was resting against his shoulder. Every dip or pot hole in the road caused her snuggle closer into his side, he moved his arm around her shoulders. Her hand shifted across his waist, her fingers holding onto his shirt. The sun shone in the late afternoon, glinting across the diamond on her finger.

They still hadn't set a date for the wedding, although Lorelai asked every week. Every time Rory would mention Jess carefully changed the subject, she was clearly too busy and Jess had a new book he was in the middle of. 

He understood that Rory wanted to the big local wedding, while he was happy to go down to City Hall and marry in front of two strangers as long as she was standing in front of him. 

But other than that problem, everything was great. Matt and Cassie were regular visitors to their apartment, and they all went out at least once a week. Rory had been coming home from work stressed within the past couple of weeks; her workload had doubled making it difficult to arrange anything. 

Rory opened her eyes and yawned, looking up at Jess smiling she kissed his cheek.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not that long an hour maybe, although I was feeling very neglected." Jess pouted.

"You poor baby, just how can I make it up to you?" Rory breathed, her hand lifting the hem of his shirt.

Jess placed both hands on the steering wheel, and gasped.

"Oh, yeah that out to do it." 

Jess pulled into the driveway and cut the engine; Rory quickly unbuckled the seat belt and climbed out the car.

"See thirty minutes late, that's not so bad." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah well, that's because you stopped off on the road." Rory pulled her bag from the backseat.

"How the hell am I supposed to drive, with your hand down my pants?" Jess smirked when Rory blushed.

Rory walked away from Jess as she chuckled softly, and climbed the porch steps. Opening the door she noticed her mother standing in the middle of the room, with various people filling the sitting room.

"Hey." Rory set her bag down on the floor.

"Rory! You made it." Lorelai rushed forward and hugged her daughter, before whispering in her ear." Help, surprise bachelorette party. Kirk and Miss Patty are the entertainment."

Jess snickered and stopped and clearing his throat, when Lorelai threw him an annoyed look.

"Where were you?" 

"I had company Rory, don't be mad." Lorelai winked.

"And what do you think would've happened if Jess wasn't with me, I could have been attacked. This is totally irresponsible of you." Rory raised her voice a little. 

"Well I'm sorry, I could hardly tell people to leave." 

"I can, please leave." Rory stood and crossed her arms over her chest; Jess scratched his head as Kirk quickly ran out of the house followed by everyone else.

"See, my daughter the hero." Lorelai placed her arm around Rory's shoulders and squeezed affectionately.

"Exactly, what family am I marrying into?" Jess pondered.

"Huh, Luke asked that same question this morning. Beer?" Jess smirked and gave Rory a wink as they followed Lorelai into the kitchen. 

Lorelai grabbed three beers from the refrigerator, and uncapped them before handing to Jess and Rory.

"So how is everything?" Lorelai took a sip and walked back into the sitting room. 

"Good, were busy." 

"And have you set a date yet?" Rory glanced at Jess before turning back to her mother.

"Can we just drop it mom?"

"Okay, I just like to be prepared. The inn is booked up pretty solid over the summer anyway." Lorelai set her bottle on the coffee table and stood up." How, about I shout you guys some dinner?" 

Luke only had a few tables before closing, Rory held onto jess's hand as they crossed the street. Rory loved coming home, and as she looked around the town she noticed every corner had a memory of her and Jess. 

Rory wanted to set a date, Jess seemed reluctant. They would have to talk about it sooner or later, and the one thing she worried about was that the town would expect them to have a date also.

Lorelai opened the door to the diner just as Luke came from behind the counter, hugging them both.

"How is Philadelphia? And everything, wedding date sorted?" Luke glanced at Lorelai who was flapping her hands."What?"

"Lucas Danes, did you not see the 'kill it' sign?" Rory looked down and sat on the stool at the counter, while Luke shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the cups for the coffee.

Miss Patty strolled out of Doose's supermarket, looking up she saw Lorelai, Rory and Jess in the diner. Grinning she held onto her shopping bag, and crossed the street towards the diner.

"Rory, Jess! So good to see you, you're here for your mother's wedding." Rory nodded and smiled."So when do we hear your wedding bells?"

'No date. No wedding of the year, nothing's happening." Rory jumped up from her stool and stormed out of the diner, Miss Patty held a shaky hand on her chest.

"She has never spoken to me like that, not even when I found her and Dean asleep in the studio." 

Jess frowned and Lorelai moved to go after Rory, he held onto her arm.

"I'll go."

Rory sat on a bench in the square; she looked down at the ring and twirled it around her finger. She frustrated wiped a tear away from her cheek and sniffed loudly. 

She looked away when Jess sat next to her, she moved further down the bench and moved closer. 

"Rory, do you want to set a date?"

"Yes, every time I bring it up, you change the subject."

"You and I both have a heavy schedule right now; I thought you wanted to wait until it calmed down." 

Rory turned to him and took a deep breath.

"Do you even want to marry me?"

"Don't start asking these stupid questions." Jess leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"Okay I'm sorry, so we can talk and maybe think of a date?" Jess smiled and sat back.

"Rory?" She looked up and opened her mouth wide when she saw who was in front of her. 

"Dean? What are you doing here in town?" Rory stood up and awkwardly kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm here visiting mom and Clara for a couple of weeks, you here for your moms wedding?" He grinned and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

She nodded and heard Jess clear his throat, covering a smile.

"You remember Jess?" he pushed himself from the bench and stood close to Rory.

"Yeah, vaguely." Dean sneered at Jess and squared his shoulders. "So I guess you're here for the wedding too huh?" 

"Yeah I'm here for the wedding; after all it is my Uncle getting married. I also accompanied my fiancée." Jess stood closer to Dean, the urge to punch him growing with every second.

"Fiancée! Who's the idiot that fell for that then?" Rory frowned wanting to desperately stomp on his foot. 

"Actually the idiot is right here." Rory lifted her hand to show off the ring that adorned her finger.

"You and he are engaged, this is a joke. " Dean laughed and then sobered quickly.

"How about you speak to Rory like that again, and I'll punch your lights out." Jess folded his hand into a fist ready to throw a punch right across his dimpled cheek.

"Hey sorry man, just a shock you know. Well I guess congratulations are in order, so when is the date?" Rory shifted uncomfortably and held onto Jess's arm stopping him from punching Dean.

"Well…"

"20th of August." Jess replied cutting off Rory. She looked at him and grinned before smugly looking at her former boyfriend.

"Well congrats again, I have to go and get to my mom's." He moved to walk away.

"Yeah, I hear its meatloaf tonight." Jess sneered watching him halt and then walk away shaking his head. 

"Jerk." He muttered under his breath, aware that Rory was pulling on his hand.

"20th of August, huh?" 

"Yes, you like the summer, so do I. So did you want a different date?" 

"No it's perfect; I'm just a little stunned it took a pissing contest to make you decide… Wait! August, that's only 3 months away." Rory panicked and dashed across the street and back into the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN apologies to everyone for the lackness of updates, usually i'm pretty quick with these but work has been mad. Anyhoo here we go with chapter 2 i hope your enjoying this one. I also found anther reunion fic in my notebooks which i'm thinking of finishing so stay tuned!**

* * *

Rory carried the cup of coffee from the kitchen, and stepped through to the living room. Noticing the answer machine was flashing, she pressed the button.

'_This is a message for Rory, this is reverend Carlton. Your mother tentatively penned in a date for your wedding ceremony in August, unfortunately I will be in Africa on a missionary expedition and I am unable to arrange a replacement. I will not be back in Connecticut till October, so if you can call me at your earliest convenience."_

Rory stood and replayed the message, perhaps someone was joking. But no that was the reverend's voice. The tears threatened to escape, and she put her cup of coffee down next to the answering machine she calmly left the house.

Today was the day of a long awaited wedding the whole town had patiently waited for, but what was more out of place was the bride's daughter walking through town in her pajamas.

Rory stepped into the diner ignoring the customer and carried past the counter and behind the curtain, standing outside the apartment door she took a deep breath and pushed her way through. Jess and Luke were sat at the small dinner table eating breakfast; once the door was opened they both looked up confused.

"Rory?" Jess stood up first, pushing his chair back with a scrape.

"We can't have the wedding till October, the reverend is away." Rory mumbled wiping a small tear from her face.

Luke leaned in slowly behind Jess and whispered in his ear, before quickly heading to the bathroom.

"Whatever it is agree now, it's the only way you'll get out of this alive." Jess nodded and grabbed Rory's hand pulling her over to the couch by the window.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rory looked up at him confused. "I mean do you want to wait or do you want to get married somewhere else?"

"No, out of the question. I want to get married here." Rory dropped her hand and sat back. "I'm sorry I'm being selfish, what do you want to do?"

"I know, I think this calls for one of your pro-con lists don't you?" Rory smiled through her tears as Jess grabbed a pen from the table.

Twenty minutes later they stared at the notepad, Jess placed the pen down next to the notepad and cracked his knuckles.

"Well there you have it, were getting married here. Although I think Kirk being DJ should be on the con list."

"You'd be surprised, he can certainly spin those decks. " Rory tore off the sheet of paper and placed it in the top pocket of her pajamas.

"Okay, so crisis is over. October it is?" Rory looked at Jess and he nodded his agreement kissing her on the temple. Rory sighed and stood up walking slowly towards the door, she turned around to face him.

"You sure you're okay with getting married in this hell town?"

Jess pushed himself from the sofa and made his way towards her, he grabbed the phone by the table.

"I'd get married in a bus station if you really wanted me to, just as long as your there." Rory placed her hand against his cheek.

"You're getting better at dealing with a Gilmore. I'll call the Reverend." Jess nodded and handed her the phone.

Rory got back to the house to find her mother running around the house, closing the door carefully behind her.

"Rory! Where have you been?" Lorelai grabbed her shoes from underneath the coffee table.

"I'm sorry; I had to sort something out. Seems, I can't have an August wedding." Lorelai immediately stopped and turned to face her daughter.

"What. Why?" Rory calmly turned towards the answering machine and pressed play.

"Oh Rory." Lorelai stepped forward and dropped her shoes on the couch.

"Its fine, I went to see jess he's agreed on an October wedding."

"But you hate autumn weddings." Lorelai pointed out.

"Yeah and Jess doesn't want to get married here, But the fact that he wants to for me means something. So I compromised." Rory shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Anyway this is your day, so coffee first."

Rory helped her mother with her dress by holding it over her head, Lorelai carefully pulled on the hem slipping it over her body.

"Okay, let me grab the veil." Rory turned and picked up the veil from the bed, placing the clip in place she stood behind her mother.

"This is it mom." Lorelai grinned and turned around.

"Time, to get you ready."

Jess looked up when he heard the growl coming from the bathroom, placing his book on the table he stood up.

"Oh it's you, for a moment there I thought we had a grizzly in the apartment." Luke turned and pulled on his tie in disgust.

"I can't do this stupid torture device."

"It's called a tie, and you're just nervous." Jess grabbed the tie from his uncle's hand and pulled up his collar.

"I know, it's just this was supposed to happen years ago. And I know something's going to go wrong." Jess pulled on the knot tight.

The door opened and TJ limped through the apartment, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer he rested it on his inner thigh.

"Your sister is a right worker, man I can't feel my baby fillers." Jess turned back to Luke.

"I'd have to agree with you there."

Rory stepped out of the car and held out her hand for her mother; once she was out of the car she arranged the small train at the back of her dress. Neither person was aware of the long silver car that pulled up at the side of the church, or the man that climbed out.

Rory pulled the veil over Lorelai's face, while Lorelai handed the flowers back to her daughter.

"Lorelai?" Looking up she opened her mouth in shock.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He stepped foward and held his daughters hand.

"Walking my daughter down the aisle, of course." Lorelai's eyes filled with unshed tears, grabbing his elbow as they followed Rory up the church steps.

"Wait! Where's mom?" Richard turned to face his daughter.

"She's inside with the camera, she under strict instructions to keep quiet." Lorelai smiled and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Rory whispered.

"I'm ready kid."

Rory stepped through the church doors and lifted her head as the wedding march, echoed through the high ceiling. Keeping her eyes in front of the aisle, she threw Luke a grin and made her way slowly to the front.

She turned and shifted on her feet waiting for her mother to enter the church with her father.

Rory's eyes found Jess sitting at the front next to his mother and TJ, with Doula sat on his knee. Lorelai walked down the aisle with her father on her arm, her eyes found Luke standing at the front a grin on his face. Lifting the veil Richard looked down at his daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I've never seen a more beautiful bride.' He whispered.

"Thank you, daddy." He smiled overcome with emotion as he handed her to Luke.

After a small ceremony Rory held onto Jess's hand as they followed the wedding couple out of the church.

"You know, we'll be doing this in about five months." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Luke and Lorelai ran down the church steps, trying their best to escape the fountain of Confetti that was thrown from Miss Patty and Babette's hands. The reception was held in a hotel in Hartford, Lorelai insisted she wanted to keep work and personal life separate this time.

Rory sat next to Jess at the top table, and placed her hand on his knee.

"Enjoying yourself?" she whispered before playfully nibbling his ear.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Luke grin so much." Rory glanced down the table to see Luke whispering in her mother's ear.

"Yeah, he's happy. They both deserve it." Rory sipped on her glass of water.

"You know it's your turn for the speeches." Jess poked his finger in her side.

"Don't remind me."

Rory stood up and took a deep breath, tapping her fork against her champagne glass. TJ stood up in the middle of the room and hollered.

"Hey pipe down."

"Uh, thanks TJ." Rory smiled apologetically and TJ nodded and sat back in his seat.

"As maid of honor I am duly pre-determined to give a speech, so here goes. I think people would agree with me that we never thought this day would come, two people so destined to be together and s oblivious to what they found in front of them.

We all watched with anticipation flirting over coffee that quickly turned into love. I myself saw something else, I saw a man that would help her daughter with school projects. Stand like a proud father at graduation, and a grumble speaking diner owner that made me a cake on my birthday.

"I'm grateful to my mom for bringing me into this crazy town, and I'm grateful to Luke for introducing Jess into my life."

Rory looked down at jess and smirked as he blushed and lowered his head.

"So if I can please ask you to raise your glasses to the happy couple, my mom and my dad, Luke and Lorelai." The guests raised their glasses in congratulations, Lorelai sipped quietly afraid that if she spoke she would openly cry in front of the whole room.

Luke was indeed speechless for the second time that day; he looked over at Rory who had leaned down to kiss Jess on the bridge of his nose.

Luke pushed himself from his seat and made his way to his new stepdaughter; he held on her elbow and hugged her in his big arms.

"Thank you Rory." She smiled against his shoulder.

"What for? I meant every word." She looked over his shoulder to see her mother smiling back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory stood by the bar and waited for the bartender to arrange her drink, she was tapped on the shoulder and she turned around to see her best friend grinning back at her.

"You know, there are certain rumours going around town. That a certain star's hollow member had a breakdown in the diner." Lane raised her eyebrows as Rory opened and closed her mouth in delayed shock.

"I didn't have a breakdown as such; people would not leave me alone. When's the date? What are you wearing?" Rory made her hand into a talking puppet imitating for effect.

"You know you would have been asked that as soon as you got home, this town is naturally curious. I mean come on, good scholastic girl like yourself, marrying a rebel."

Rory grinned as she watched Jess, deep in conversation with Luke and Lorelai at the head table. As if he knew she was thinking of him he looked up and caught her gaze, smirking causing her to blush slightly.

"Hmmm, yeah that's what I thought." Lane laughed and grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter's tray as he walked past.

Both collapsed in a fit of giggles as the waiter handed them more glasses of champagne, as if understanding they needed a whole lot more to drink.

The reception went remarkably despite Emily Gilmore's protests, and as the wedding couple waved from the back of their car Rory finally felt like she could relax and enjoy the party.

**

Jess tried to manoeuvre the key in the lock while his other arm held onto his giggling fiancée, just when he thought he had a grip she would laugh and slip out of his grasp.

It had taken them fifteen minutes to actually get into the house, with some neighbours with twitching curtains obviously with the giggling Rory had erupted in.

Jess felt exhausted by the time that he finally got Rory under the covers; she smiled and turned on her side her eyes closing instantly.

"Why do I get the feeling, that life with you is never gonna be dull." He murmured watching her sleep.

* *

Rory slowly made her way through town her head lowered, pulling her hat further onto her head she groaned and grabbed the keys from her pocket. Opening the door to the diner she removed her coat and threw it on the counter. Switching on the coffee pot she yawned loudly.

Caesar entered the diner and gave a small tired smile, scratching his head he watched as Rory rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Jess?"

"He's taking care of the afternoon shift; I don't know why I agreed on looking after the diner today."

"Maybe, because you wanted to give Luke and your mom a nice honeymoon." Caesar smiled and patted Rory on the back before he moved into the kitchen.

Rory didn't have time to dwell on why she had to get up early, as the breakfast rush kept her busy most of the morning. Jess entered the diner to see Rory tilling up receipts, her head bowed.

Jess tapped his hands on top of the cash register, surprising Rory. She looked up an annoyed, the receipts flying over the counter.

"Jess, you made me lose count."

"And the receipts apparently." Jess bent down to pick them up and placed them back on the counter.

"I didn't realise how busy the breakfast rush would be." Rory brushed away the loose hair from her forehead.

"Hence the breakfast rush." Rory looked up at Jess, and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you being all sarcastic all of a sudden?"

"You know I'm usually sardonic and sarcastic, the only difference is that you're hung over." Jess walked around the back of the counter and grabbed the dirty dishes and moved them over to the kitchen.

"Listen, why don't you go home and rest. I'll do the lunch and we'll close the diner early, I'm sure Luke won't mind." Jess walked back to where Rory stood and rubbed on her shoulders as she swayed back and forth eager to reach the door.

* * *

Rory sat at her desk a few weeks later, various bridal magazines occupying the space. Her hand, furiously jotting down ideas on her notepad, her phone ringing in her purse.

"If you can hear ringing, it's probably the cellphone in your purse that's been ringing for the past half hour."

Rory looked up to see Jude smirking down at her, grabbing a magazine from the desk and flicking through the pages.

"Yeah I know, I've rejected 3 missed calls from my grandma."

"And why is that?" Rory stopped writing on the pad and looked up at Jude.

"She doesn't like Jess, she knows that we are engaged, what she doesn't know is that we have already set a date. And I want to delay that conversation for as long as I have to" Jude raised her eyebrows and dropped the magazine back on the table.

"Well how about we go get some lunch, and maybe a large piece of pie. And forget all about overbearing relatives and wedding plans?" Rory grinned and grabbed her purse, rejecting yet another call from Emily Gilmore.

Rory took a slow walk home, enjoying the steady pace and tranquillity. As she turned around the corner she spotted the Chinese takeaway open, jogging across the street she noticed that Jess and hadn't eaten together this week.

Rory struggled with her key in her hand, after the impulse of choosing a few dishes on the menu. Finally gaining access into the building she climbed the two flights of stairs, rapping on the door she waited for Jess to open the door.

"Thank god, I thought I would have to wait for ages. I got your favourite dish , and other things. What?" Rory looked up as she saw Jess set aside to let her in, there sitting on the couch was Emily.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Rory dropped her purse by the door, and carried on through the kitchen to place the food on the counter.

"I heard a rumour, that you're getting married. I received no call from my granddaughter to deny the stupid rumour." Rory turned around and faced her grandmother, who skin was tinged pink in frustration.

"It's not a rumour, I am getting married." Rory could see Jess standing in the background, his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets.

"Do you know what you are doing, I think you get this from your mother. I thought you understood my feelings in this, I honestly thought this was a fleeting moment. If I had known..."

Rory suddenly felt closed in, she fully understood how trapped her mother felt in that house growing up. Slamming her hand on the counter she looked up, causing her grandmother to stop in mid-sentence.

"Stop! I am so sick of this, I am getting married. I don't care if I don't have your blessing, I don't need it. Is it your life's work to make people miserable?"

"I beg your pardon, how dare you Rory." Emily pushed the strap of her purse higher onto her shoulder. "After everything your grandfather and I have done for you, to get you where you are today"

"For that I appreciate the opportunity to get me there, but I also got there on my own merit. I will pay you back every cent believe me, but now I want you to leave our apartment." Rory folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

Emily Gilmore's pursed her lips, and spun on her heel towards the door. Jess moved out of the way quietly allowing Emily to grab the door handle.

"This is not finished Rory Gilmore, and I will make sure you don't make this drastic mistake." Emily closed the door behind her with a resounding slam that echoed in the large apartment.

Rory rested her folded arms on the counter and blew out a breath slowly; Jess walked over slowly and placed his arm around her shoulders. Rory quickly moved into his embrace her body shaking slightly.

"She'll come around."

Rory closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop tears from appearing behind her lids. Leaning back she stayed within the circle of Jess's arms.

"That's the thing Jess, she won't."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily Gilmore sat in her car, her hands squeezing the leather of the steering wheel. Her eyes were closed tight with annoyance, her breathing short and laboured.

_How could my granddaughter do that? She didn't honestly think that she was still going to marry this man after everything she achieved?_

Turning her key in the ignition she fixed a small smile on her face, the wheels of her plan in motion to persuade her grand-daughter that she was definitely marrying the wrong man.

*

Jess sat at the kitchen counter his gaze permanently fixated in the book he was reading, his other hand reaching for the cold rash of bacon on his plate. He lifted his head momentarily to see Rory rushing across the apartment wearing one shoe.

Amused he continued to watch as she disappeared into various rooms and wandered back into the sitting room, exhaling loudly she placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Jess, have you see my other shoe?"

"Nope, don't you have like another pair?" Rory looked up and opened her mouth in shock.

"You clearly have no respect for my shoes; otherwise you wouldn't ask a question like that. They are my lucky shoes, and I have my first interview. The first interview I might add that the paper has given me."

Jess slid off the stool with ease and calmly walked towards Rory, placing his hands on Rory's shoulders he walked behind her and steered her towards the bathroom. Lifting the laundry basket lid he lifted the shoe from inside and handed it to Rory.

"As you can see I do have respect for your shoes, and any other apparel you decide to wear." Jess smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips, before heading back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

Rory smiled to herself as she placed the shoe on her foot, she felt so lucky to be with Jess. Who thought that the sarcastic relative of Luke's would find a way to enter her heart and stay there permanently.

Rory glanced at her watch and grimaced, knowing for a fact if she wanted to be on time for work she would have to hurry. Grabbing her purse she picked up her keys from the kitchen counter, and placed a quick kiss to the side of Jess's head.

She felt herself being pulled back and with a loud shriek she fell into his lap, his lips moving across her chin and across her jaw. Closing her eyes she thought five more minutes couldn't hurt.

_ _ _ _

Jess whistled as he walked down the sidewalk towards the bookstore, Matt had decided after coming back from his honeymoon that business had slowed down. So he took it upon himself to resurrect poetry night, much to Jess's disgust. Jess grimaced at the poster in the bookstore window and opened the door.

Why did he ever let Matt arrange the promotion of the newly released books, but seeing Matt actively involved was enough for him. And Jess really was too busy with his new book to do anymore than just two days at the bookstore, placing his laptop on the counter he entered the back room and towards the smell of freshly made coffee.

Matt was sat at the table a cup of coffee in his hand as he read the newspaper, looking up he grinned turning the page slowly.

"I'll never know why you read the obituary page." Jess walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"Because you never know when you need furniture." Jess glanced over and noticed Matt's straight face.

"So, how is married life?" Matt set down the paper and looked up at Jess

"It's different but it's not, Cassie and I were living together before. I know that's she's mine now, I'm feeling much more caveman since I married her though."

"You've always been a, cavemen." Jess smirked and grabbed the paper away from Matt.

Rory made her way through the hotel lobby and sat on a chair in the corner, taking a few deep breaths she grabbed her notepad and flipped through the pages. Setting her shoulders back she stood up and made her way to the elevators.

Reaching to the 16th floor, she took a deep breath and exited the elevator. Lifting her hand she knocked on the door and waited, the door opened and she entered with a smile. Walking into the large suite she found herself surrounded by aide staff, sitting down on the couch she placed the tape recorder on the coffee table and waited.

Three hours later Rory exited the hotel, a relived smile on her face, the interview hadn't gone that badly. After the initial fear of her first interview gradually dissipated, she found that she gained more confidence and left the interview with a bounce in her step.

Jess left the bookstore early giving Matt his apologies, deciding to cook a meal for Rory for when she got home. With his arms bundled with groceries, he placed one of the bags on the doorstep and reached for his keys from his coat pocket. Looking up into the glass door, he noticed a shadow behind him. He knew that stature anywhere, ready for the confrontation he turned around to face the illustrious Emily Gilmore.

Opening the door to the apartment he left the door open and placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, turning around he noticed Emily still standing in the doorway.

"Come in Mrs Gilmore, would you like some tea?" He was rewarded with Emily's frosty nod, as she entered the apartment.

"I think you know why I am here, frankly my granddaughter is too good for you. " Jess turned on the faucet filling up the kettle, glad that he had something in his hand.

"Don't you think that's Rory's decision?"

"Clearly it's not, I fear she's made a terrible mistake by committing herself too you. " Emily traced her finger along the counter checking for the imaginary dust before wiping her hands together.

"I don't think she feels that way."

"Well clearly, you have brainwashed her. I didn't pay for her tuition Yale, just so some ruffian with a pen can come and sweep her away." Jess turned around his temper flaring slightly.

"I don't know how the hell you have the nerve, to come into my home and insult me. I have never once persuaded Rory to do anything, any decision she has made has been her own. "

Emily walked around the apartment with fake disinterest on her face never once, looking up.

"You call this a home?

"I think you better leave, Jess slammed the kettle back down on the counter surprising Emily. Jess strode towards the door and held it open, waiting for Emily to take her leave. Grabbing her purse she quietly left the apartment, not one to leave without the last word. She turned her head and opened her mouth to speak only to have the door slam in her face.

Jess stood in the same spot for what seemed like hours, rubbing his face with his hand he sighed loudly. When his uncle warned him just exactly what the grandmother was like, he didn't believe it, but he saw their in all her glory. And for once he was worried on the outcome.

"Hi honey, I'm h-" Rory was surprised to see the apartment in blackness, taking the key from the lock she switched on the light. Jumping slightly when she noticed Jess sat on the couch his head lowered.

Placing her purse and shopping on the coffee table she sat next her fiancée and rubbed his shoulder, Jess was still staring down at the floor.

"Jess?" He made no movement, just kept quiet.

"Jess! You're scaring me what's going on?" Jess finally looked up to see the look of worry on Rory's face.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just….I'm still in shock the gall of her. I mean coming into my home and trying to tell me m not good for you." Rory shifted in her seat, growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

Jess pushed himself up from the couch, and began to pace the floor muttering under his breath. Rory watched him silently as he continued to pace around the room, his stature curved with annoyance.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rory stood up abruptly and stood in front of Jess, her blue piercing.

"Well when you're family's involved, there's always something wrong. I swore to myself I wouldn't let this bother me, but huh it does." Jess rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

"Why who was here? Oh wait a minute my grandmother didn't turn up did she?"

Jess turned his head with a tilt, and threw her a sarcastic look that reminded her of Jess in his teenage years.

"I swear to god, I don't how many times I have to tell to keep out of our lives." Rory stomped over to the kitchen area to pick up the phone that was left on the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note**_

_**Big apologies for the hiatus of the story, I've had a really bad RL with me moving continents also thank you to everyone that has stayed with this trilogy. I have started writing another story from the Southern Vampire books as I am a big fan of Eric & Sookie. **_

When he picked up the call from his granddaughter, he half expected her to be re-telling her many stories of Philadelphia. Richard Gilmore was not prepared for the verbal lashing he received, and as usual this had to do with his wife.

Although he loved his wife, and had done for years, she really was a meddlesome creature. One that unfortunately he had no control over, but he literally had to put a metaphoric foot down otherwise he felt like he would lose his granddaughter if nothing was done.

Emily Gilmore parked her car in the garage of their estate and made the small walk to the main house, checking her watch she noticed she was delayed and was sure Richard would now be home. As she opened the front door she wasn't prepared for the dark look in his face as he stood in the  
foyer waiting for her.

"Richard, I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you. Just give me a moment and I'll speak to Suzanne to prepare dinner." Placing her purse on the side table she made her way past him and was pulled back, by his hand that was now gripping her arm.

"Richard, your hurting me!"

"That should be the least of your problems Emily; you should have no feelings for you are a robot."

"What on earth are you blabbing on about?"

"Your distinct urge to ruin your relationship with your granddaughter."Emily looked up into his face and audibly gulped, the guilt etched clearly in her eyes.

"But she has to be aware that the marriage is an abomination, certainly not what you would expect from a Gilmore."

Richard released his hand from her arm, and stood back. Smoothing his jacket he turned on his heel and left Emily standing in the foyer. Emily immediately followed him into his study.

"Richard please, you must know this is all for the greater good. Rory deserves so much better than a common writer."

"Emily Gilmore, I have never been more embarrassed or disgusted with your behaviour. You are determined to make your family despise you; you must know you are going to drive Rory away. And I for one will not let that happen with my grand daughter, like it did with my daughter."

Emily stood in the middle of his study, her mouth open in shock.

"Are you blaming me for Lorelai?"

"Lorelai's mistakes were her own, and she proved what a responsible human being she was. But you drover her away with your stubborn attitude, and I refuse to let you do that with Rory. "

Richard left her standing in the middle of his study, she turned to remove herself but not before she glanced at the portrait of her granddaughter staring back at her.

-

Jess stood quietly leaning against the back of the sofa, watching as his fiancée paced back and forth her hands gesticulating which she frequently did when she was angry.

"I just don't believe her you know? I mean she always, always does this. Why can't she let me be happy?"

"Are you asking me these questions or are you just ranting?" Jess questioned. Rory looked up and saw the amused expression on his face.

"You honestly think this is funny, she's deadly serious." Rory stopped mid-pace and turned and faced Jess.

"Oh I know she is serious, I just don't know why you're so bothered by it." He shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms.

"Jess of course I'm bothered, this is my grandmother. Who I might add almost jeopardised Luke and my mom's relationship. You never saw what my mom was like after they broke up." Rory wiped an angry tear that had escaped her eye.

Jess saw the movement and rushed over to her and enveloped her in his arms, hearing her breathing ragged against his chest. He hated seeing her upset and it seemed Emily was the cause of this more often than not.

Rory lifted her head from his chest and smiled, kissing him softly on his lips. Her blue eyes glistened with tears, and he knew anything she asked him he would gladly do it. Which is precisely what happened ten minutes later, and for the life of him he didn't know what he agreed to?

Lorelai Gilmore was sat at the counter of Luke's nursing a very hot cup of coffee, when the phone rang. Jumping up she rushed to grab it, laughing at Luke as he rolled his eyes and continued to wipe the top of the counter.

"Luke's, mistress Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai! " Luke chastised and whacked her with his rolled up towel, eliciting a shocked gasp.

"Hi mom."

"Rory! It's great to hear from you, how are you both? Ugh Luke says hello." Lorelai swatted her husband with her hand.

"Tell him I said hi, listen I had a bit of trouble today all in the name of Emily Gilmore. So we are upping the ante so to speak." Rory turned towards Jess who looked like he was in a state of shock.

Lorelai listened carefully and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, silently fuming at her mother who yet again had tried to destroy everything.

Rory finished the call, closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. When she opened them she looked over at Jess who was still looking confused.

"You do still want to marry me Jess? Me being crazy hasn't put you off in the slightest?" Rory stayed quite still; suddenly afraid that he would agree and say this was too much.

"Do I look like someone who is deterred? I have waited a long time for you Rory, remember when I came to your dorm room?

Rory nodded her face solemn; they were still on either side of the room staring at each other.

"I told you, that you could count on me. I knew we were meant to be together even if you didn't see it. Do you think after all that has happened with us, that I would just let you go?"

Rory smiled and shook her head and grinned, rushing forward to where Jess was standing and cradled his face in her hands. Brushing his hair across his forehead she reached forward and kissed him softly.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Jess kissed the inside of her hand that was still on his cheek.

"Enough to marry me I guess." Rory giggled and moved to lean into his touch her lips brushing along his neck.

*

Emily Gilmore found herself standing outside Luke's diner, wondering why the hell she was summoned by her daughter. Peering through the window she could see her daughter sitting at a corner table, with non other than that scallion her granddaughter thought she was going to marry.

Pushing on the door she entered the diner, the bell sounding her arrival. Luke looked up from duties a smile fixed on his face. Once he spotted his mother in law his smile disappeared.

Lorelai looked up to see Emily looking down on her husband, pushing her chair back she stood up and walked in between the scowling faces.

"Mom, thanks for coming. Do you want a coffee?"

"Has the cups been thoroughly cleaned." Lorelai gasped audibly daring to sneak a glance at her husband and noticed his face was the image of thunder.

"Of course they have, just go sit and I'll grab you a cup." Emily snorted her distaste and took a seat across from Jess.

Luke poured her a cup and set it down in front of Lorelai, she pulled him forward by his shirt and kissed him soundly on hi lips.

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth, and grinned when she saw a shadow of a smile on his lips.

Lorelai placed the cup in front of her mother and sat back in her seat, shooting a quick glance at Jess watching the muscle in his cheek vibrate.

"Exactly why have I been summoned? And what is he doing here?" Emily pointed directly at Jess and it caused Lorelai to hold a restraining hand on his arm.

"I have asked you here mom, because you are upsetting a few people with your vendetta."

"I'm upsetting people, what about certain individuals upsetting me? Can you imagine what society is saying, my granddaughter Rory Gilmore marrying a bookstore owner."

"Mom, is that all you think about? Just let it go and allow them to be happy."

"He cannot and will not make her happy, what can a bookstore give her? Certainly not what she used to."

"This is not about you Mrs Gilmore; this is about me and Rory." Jess turned to Emily his anger showing clearly on his face.

"No it is not." Emily slammed her hand down on the table, causing everyone in the diner to look up.

"Actually it is. " Jess states holding up his left hand to show the gold band that now shines on his fourth finger.


End file.
